Fragments Of the Mind
by Ja ne Kat
Summary: Song Fics, fluff and eventually PORN. zidane first but Cleon eventually. Please no flames about the song choices, i wanted different ones then most pick and i think they still fit them all quiet well. one for each of the first Warriors. Cloud finally up! it says happy emo's in love, they make me LOL.    THIS IS BOY ON BOY you have been warned
1. A Wish Fulfilled

The First Wish.

By;Par: Ja ne, Kat

Okay! Since I have played most of these games(at some point in my life, though some are a long time ago so please forgive me if some of the details are wrong) I decided to give this a shot, because the premise for this game always intrigued me. Who hasn't wanted to see some of these characters fight side by side? I always though Zidane and Tidus would get along well, and having them pick on Squall and Cloud just makes it that much better. And I'm going with the Luneth Version because I like the name. So there! Bold and Italics are Generally Song Lyrics.

disclaimer- Dissida and Final Fantasy Nine do not belong to me. The Story of My Life belongs to Neil Diamond. only the idea is mine.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

Surrounded by enemies and allies at all hours of the day made it very hard to find a moment alone. Even when they found streams to bath in the Warrior of Light insisted on pairs, Terra having to have Luneth sitting facing away from her. So he'd worked, begged, finagled and flat out whined to get the rest of the warriors to rest in this particular gate. The Floating Castle gave him several places to be alone and unheard, but still within Bartz's view. Though he knew his friend was more than a little uncomfortable standing near the edge like he was. Today, however, was important to _her_. Her name may have eluded him, but not her importance to him, and it was for her and his friends that he fought. He stood still for a minute, taking deep breaths and slowly letting go of himself. Then he dropped in to a bow, as though he was the narrator for a plays opening. That he was a thief the other warriors knew, that he was a professional Actor was a secret shared only with Bartz.

"Please Cosmos, I beg and beseech you, let my voice reach her." Then he began to sing very softly in a smooth clear tenor.

_**The story of my life is very plain to read  
>It starts the day you came<br>And ends the day you leave  
>The story of my life begins and ends with you<br>The names are still the same  
>And the story's still the truth<strong>_

He'd meant to sing the whole thing softly, but as he'd sung memories of her popped into his head and caused his voice to rise till he was singing loud enough to be heard in a crowded theatre, which was normally how he had to sing.

Running after the Princess they had been hired to kidnap as she ran to the top of the tower, and watching in shock as she then jumped off the top of it. Flirting with her to distract her as she realized she wasn't anything like the people in the small village. Watching her steal the airship because . . . it _had_ to be her choice. He may have promised to kidnap her, but if she'd wanted to go back he would have taken her, otherwise he was no better than the other people who claimed to care about her. He would not keep her in the dark, would not make or take her choices from her.

"Bartz, what's –"

The treasure hunter cut off Tidus's question by placing his hand over the teen's mouth. By this time the singing had drawn the attention of the other warriors to the normally carefree thief standing and singing so seriously on the floating column.

_**I was alone.  
>You found me waiting and made me your own,<strong>_

Surrounded for years by people who _were_ family, but not the _**same**_. They weren't lost and **different** and searching for a home and a past like he was.

_**I was afraid  
>That somehow I never could be a man that you wanted of me<strong>_

And when he finally found those long sought answers what did he find out? That he was built to be _her_ enemy, made to replace Kuja when he could no long do the job he was built for, but instead betrayed and abandoned by the older brother he should have had. A villain. . . no, _HER_ villain when she deserved a prince or a knight.

_**You're the story of my life, and every word is true  
>Each chapter sings your name<br>Each page begins with you**_

The devastated look on her face as the Legendary Summon was destroyed and the city under her care was laid to waste. The same face but filled with wonder when she found the home she had lost and had answered her own questions as to _why_ she was different. The absolute heartbreak on her face the last time he'd seen her, as they had flown off and he'd gone to find Kuja so he wouldn't die alone, just before Cosmos and Chaos had whisked them away into the endless fight.

_**It's the story of our times and never letting go  
>If I die today, I wanted you to know<strong>_

That he loved her, that to him she was always only Dagger because that's who _she_ wanted to be. Garnet was the ivory princess in her tower, safe, naive and doing only what was expected of her. Sarah was a lost memory of times when life was simple and happy, filled with prayer and sunshine.

_**Stay with me here  
>Share with me, care with me<br>Stay and be near**_

He had wanted to say those words to her often, wanted to ask her to just leave it all behind and run away with him. Wanted her to offer to let him stay beside her, with her, guard her and add fun to her life when it got to be too much for one person to handle.

_**And when it began I'd lie awake every night  
>Just knowing somewhere deep inside<br>That our affair just might write**_

They were lying awake in the Black mages village, telling her his story to distract her from the pain and heartbreak that seemed to seek her out, knowing as he did that _they_ were right together, that they fit and always would, because someone had made him for her. Theirs could be love story that would go down in the ages, although if it didn't have a happy ending for them, it would when he wrote it into a play.

_**The story of my life it's very plain to read  
>It starts the day you came<br>It ends the day you leave**_

He ended in the same bow he had started in, one arm behind his back and the other held out towards the expanse and Bartz . . . and everyone else now that he actually looked, a few breaths to come back to himself before he whispered the next words.

"Happy birthday . . . Dagger."

OXOXOXOXOX

Okay for those of you who don't know Sarah is Dagger's real name, if you want to check you can find it on the Eidolon wall by walking around it nine times. Yes some of these are pure fluff because well I think the world needs more fluff. Do not Despair though! There will be PORN! (or at least as close as I get to it.) Because there is Cleon. YES Cleon because I have decided this all happens after Kingdom Hearts and I have fit that into the story . . .eventually. there are a few more chapters of fluff first.

See you next time!


	2. With No Regrets

With No Regrets.

By;Par: Ja Ne, Kat.

Okay . . . still more fluff! Now that, that's out the way I am going to warn you porn is much later! Like chapter 9 or 10. I Do have all of these written out!

I still do not own it.

Song: With you in your dreams

Artist: Hanson.

Yes I really did say that and yes for the character I think it really DOES work. So without further talking part TWO.

XOXOXOX

They had all been taken by surprise by Zidane's impromptu performance. It was very well done, and that was the first surprise. Secondly was the fact that the self-proclaimed womanizer intended for just one person, one Princess to hear him. What had drawn all the other warrior's attention though, was that the thief had gained back a small amount of his memories from it. That was the part that interested Tidus the most. Ever since they had gotten their Crystals he'd known there was someone waiting for him, but not who. He was hoping that Zidane's method would work for him. Zidane had said he's held the brief flashes of her face in his mind and let the music come to him . . . and the thief hoped, go to her.

He was Technically on first watch tonight, but he'd talked Bartz into trading him nights and doing his shift with Zidane.

So with a deep breath he closed his eyes and grabbed hold of the memory that often flitted across his sleep.

Short brown hair, slim and tall for a woman with a willowy build that hid the will of steel she possessed. A multi-hued gaze most often settled into a determined expression. Then a flash of those same features only this time soaking wet with her hair dripping into her face which did nothing to hide the tears she'd been fighting to hold inside for awhile.

While he wasn't a great singer like the tailed thief, he could, unlike Jeht, carry a tune. He paused to consider what he _most_ wanted to tell his so strong, and yet so fragile woman. A deep breath to collect his thoughts and allow the music to settle inside his head and he let the words go on the exhale, a small smile finding its way onto his mouth as he did so.

_**If I'm gone when you wake up  
>Please don't cry<strong>_

_**And if I'm gone when you wake up  
>Please don't sigh<br>**_

_**Don't look back at this time as a time  
>Of heartbreak and distress<br>**_

_**Remember me, remember me  
>'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams<br>Oh I'll be with you, oh oh**_

Blue and green eyes staring at him and offering to believe he _hadn't_ gone crazy and that he really was from where and _when,_ he said he was and, WHO he said he was. Smiling at him, as he learned about the strange time and place he now found himself in. Exhausted as she stumbled out the summons chamber and sadness as she danced on the top of the water and caskets to make sure the dead _stayed_ dead, doing the never ending work to clean up in the wake of a Monster. . . in Jeht's wake.

Then the last time he had glimpsed those eyes filled with an unbearable amount of despair as the truth hit home that now that she was victorious, he would _have_ to leave her. Why he had to, he couldn't remember, maybe to come here and help fight, all he knew was that he did.

_**But If I'm gone when you wake up  
>Please don't cry<br>**_

_**And if I'm gone when you wake up  
>Please don't sigh<br>**_

_**Don't look back at this time  
>As a time of heartbreak and distress<br>**_

_**Remember me, remember me  
>'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams<strong>_

Dreams? Yes, that was why he had to leave. **HE** was a dream, a memory of the dead, forced into the waking world by a ghost to help her end a cycle of pain and misery.

And ended by her victory

_**Don't cry, I'm with you  
>Don't sigh, I'm by your side<br>**_

_**Don't cry, I'm with you  
>Don't sigh, I'm by your side<strong>_

She _had_ cried, tears just barely held in check as the realization of what ending the cycle had cost. A Cost he'd found out when they had arrived in the ruins of the town he'd called home and (a very annoying) summon had explained what had happened to him. One that he had hidden from her and the others and chosen to bear alone, because he didn't want them to waver when the time came, because the planet, the people who lived on it and HER where far more important to him then he, himself was.

_**And though my flesh is gone, whoa  
>I'll still be with you at all times<br>**_

_**And although my body's gone, oh  
>I'll be there to comfort you at all times<strong>_

Even as her body fell _ through_ his and those tears started to fall, he'd fought to keep a smile on his face for her. He did not want her last memory of him to be of his sadness, because then she would think he regretted his choice.

_**Cause if I'm Gone when you wake up **_

_**Please don't cry **_

_**And if I'm gone when you wake up it's **__**not**__** Good-bye **_

_**Don't look back at this time  
>As a time of heartbreak and distress<br>**_

_**Remember me, remember me  
>'Cause I'll be with you<br>**_

_**I'll be with you in your dreams**_

He let his voice get a little louder, because this was the most important part. It was the thing that he desperately **needed** her to _UNDERSTAND_.

He didn't regret ending that cycle of tragedy. He _wouldn't_ regret ending this one either. His friends deserved to go home, deserved to have their homes saved from being swallowed up by Chaos.

_Please, please understand_. He thought and hoped his voice and his thoughts would reach her.

_**I don't want you to cry and weep, oh  
>I want you to go on living your life<br>**_

_**I'm not sleeping an endless sleep, oh  
><strong>_

_**'Cause in your heart  
>You have all of our good times<br>**_

_**Oh, all of our good times  
>Oh oh you have<strong>_

Crashing a wedding by sliding down cables and watching as the bride tried to put the groom to his eternal rest. Helping Wakka's teams win the Bliztball championship and watching the man cower before Lulu. Rikku and him pranking the rest of the team when things seemed too serious.

_**And if I'm gone when you wake up  
>Please don't sigh<br>**_

_**Don't look back at this time  
>As a time of heartbreak and distress<br>**_

_**Remember me, remember me  
>'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams<strong>_

_**Oh**_  
><em><strong>I'll be with you in your dreams<strong>_

"I regret nothing Yuna, and I would do it all over again if it meant I still got to meet you."

Allowing his eyes to slide open showed him . . . Cloud Strife of all people. Glowing blue eyes as impassive as ever as they took in the youth before him.

"Ahhh . . . umm sorry Cloud. I didn't mean to keep you from sleep. I thought I was pretty quiet-"

"Did it work?"

Yup, that was Cloud for you, straight to the point. The older blonde was not one for idle conversation . . . or anything else for the matter.

"A little." He answered carefully, worried yet again, that his fate might cause the others unneeded worry and some of them to waver. Not Cloud or Squall or even the Warrior of Light, but Zidane and Bartz sure would. "Enough."

Those blue eyes narrowed at him and Tidus wanted very much to take a step back and out of the reach of the other blonde's huge blade. He seemed to weigh the words out.

"Not the type of song I would have picked for someone as normally cheerful as you. Ferion or Cecil maybe, but, definitely not you. What is it that you do not regret?"

Tidus felt his own eyes widen as the blonde confirmed he had been watching. Much like Squall, Cloud disliked getting too involved with the other warriors, even though Tidus had been trying to be his friend since the start. He thought the older man needed someone to pull him out of his own dark thoughts.

"Ummm . . ."

"It sounded a whole lot like a funeral dirge." A pause as the older man's hand went to the handle of the massive blade he fought with. " You will explain."

A sigh as he realized he wasn't going to be let out of this conversation unless he told the other what he wanted to know.

"Let's just say . . . I know **exactly** how Kuja feels."

Those glowing blue eyes widened at the implications of that sentence and Tidus used the others momentary surprise to dart backwards and head back to camp, right past his second observer, whose pale clothes and blonde haired should have drawn Tidus's attention but he was too caught up humming under his breath to see him.

_**I'll be with you in your . . . dreams**_

XOXOXOXOX

I always thought that 10 was sad and he would know how Kuja feels. Both of them are gone as soon as the battle is over. It doesn't matter if they win or lose. Anyway thanks for reading, this is a new record for me 2 stories up in the same day.


	3. The Reason for Regret

The Reason for Regret.

By;Par: Jane, Kat

NO it's not CLOUD SO HA! And gratz to those of you who guessed who the other observer was. He was an easy one to pick . . . although this is one of those songs that maybe over done for this character, I just couldn't resist, it fits him very well.

XOXOXOXOX

He'd been puzzling over since the first night when Zidane had done it. The words and emotions behind the love song stirring an _almost _memory in the Paladin's mind. He **wanted** to go home, but, at the same time, he did not . . . could not leave yet. He could never leave his brother in this broken place, but that did not stop him from yearning for-

Again his mind went blank just before her name, but as always the image stayed to haunt him. A Woman whose full figure was hidden under the white mage robes she wore. Her blonde hair done up in a bun on her head so that it would stay in place under her hood. A simple woman with simple pleasures and kind forgiving eyes, even when he did not deserve her forgiveness.

She was not a Princess like the girl the thief was fighting to go back to, nor was she a tried and true hero like the woman Tidus had hinted to Cloud that he'd give, and actually _had_ given his own existence up for . . . with no regrets.

He paused on that word. Felt it echo through his soul.

Regret was a word that Cecil felt he lived and breathed. Most that he could not remember but _felt_ every time he drew on the power of darkness. Almost without his notice the words fell softly from his lips, drawing the attention of the ones gathered around him. Terra and the little knight sitting beside her, the Warrior of Light, Bartz and his usual victim of mischief Squall.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<strong>_

The fact that he had yet to sway his brother. That trusting his brother and trying to save him from the darkness often got his comrades in trouble. Slaying people with the power of darkness for his king and the destruction of the Village of Summoners always weighed in heavily. Failing to protect Rydia from the Leviathan even though she had been return to him, older and wiser, losing Parom and Palom was a regret he would never forgive himself for. _**Kain**_ . . . so many, many regrets tied up in Kain.

_**But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<strong>_

_**And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<strong>_

_**I've found a reason for me**_  
><em><strong>To change who I used to be<strong>_

_**A reason to start over new**_  
><em><strong>And the reason is you<strong>_

A simple woman, with the determination to stow away aboard a spaceship against his wishes because she knew he _needed_ her. As he always did and had. He needed her kindness, her healing magic and her council to see him through to the end. To save all that they could for those they had lost along the way.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with every day<br>**_

_**And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>**_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why I need you to hear<strong>_

Her worry, her fear and her pain when he wasn't fast enough to shield her. Finding her nearly dead in their home village, because she had made herself sick worrying about him and the rumours the soldiers told about his deeds and more often than not his _mis_deeds. Her happiness at simply seeing him again after so long apart.

_**I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>**_

_**A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<strong>_

_**And the reason is you**_  
><em><strong>And the reason is you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the reason is you<strong>_

Letting his mirror image injure him to the point of death because he was sick, nearly to death of killing, and the look of pain it put on her face. Finally earning the light of a paladin and stumbling broken and bleeding, outside where she could heal him properly. Her healing magic filling him up with warmth, and mending all that was _wrong_ in him and with him. Her sternness as she taught him as much white magic as his body could handle after all the darkness that had coursed through it.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>**_

_**And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<strong>_

**_I've found a reason for me_**  
><strong><em>To change who I used to be<em>**

**_A reason to start over new_**  
><strong><em>And the reason is you<em>**

**_I've found a reason to show_**  
><strong><em>A side of me you didn't know<em>**

**_A reason for all that I do_**  
><strong><em>And the reason is you<em>**

_**HIS**_ woman in a simple yet elegant white dress, a gold circlet on her head as she looked up at him from her paper work. No longer a simple woman but a QUEEN because she refused to leave his side. Standing awkwardly and . . . waddling towards him, arms holding her protruding belly up to give her back a break. Smiling that same warm smile as she teased him that _his_ child was being a horrible brat and kicking her, keeping her awake in the middle of the night. His arms going around them both, nightmares chased away by the feel and weight of them in his arms as he dragged her back to their bed.

Eyes suspiciously shiny he smiled at his fellow warriors as her name finally fell from his lips. "Rosa . . ."

XOXOXOX

Woot short and sweet but wimpy like the man himself. . . and fluffy because they have the ONLY stable relationship in the whole franchise. Ahhh wow . . . this is what happens when they give me days off in a row. I post things. Ahh well. Have a good afternoon everyone I have to go shopping now . . . poor me I hate shopping (no I'm not kidding I really do unless it's for books.)

yes these first ones are short but they do get longer as i go and at least 2 of them are are 2 part story. though the next one i never played so it's a little short. i've watched parts of it played and have gotten through some of it but it was a LONG time ago so please for give me.


	4. Hidden Beauty

The Calm Before the Storm.

By Ja ne, Kat

Okay. Wow people added this to favourites, which just tickles me, because this is my first time trying to do Squaresoft fanfiction. So thank you to those who did and to those who did review (TezrianFlux, who rocks) a great big thank you. Though I have to say that This is one of those games that I Played YEARS ago so I hope that it's as good as the first ones you read and to those of you who like this flash back format the next ones are a little different. I still think they are good, but different. If you guy want to guess whose next and their songs please feel free. I love to hear all the different ideas.

B.T.W I still don't own anything except the plot.

OXOXOX

Bartz was off two nights after Zidane's performance as Tidus had taken his regular watch with Cecil, who had stunned the group with his own performance the evening prior.

The treasure hunter was feeling seriously left out. He wanted . . . more than he cared to admit, to remember his home too. He must have sighed because he suddenly had two pairs of eyes on him as Zidane turned to look at him and Squall's eyes flickered over to make sure he was okay.

"Bartz?" Zidane asked leaning over into his friends view.

"What now?" Squall asked, probably expecting them to be pulling some sort of prank.

"I . . . I want to remember too."

Squall Scowled darkly at him putting his arm back behind his head to cushion it from the rock he was reclining against, as Zidane's face filled with understanding.

"Well then, try picturing your girl. That seemed to work for everyone else." A cheeky smile from the thief as he tried to help Bratz feel better, Bartz let his head hang. He was afraid to tell his friend that he'd tried that already and it hadn't helped. What if no one was missing him? What if he was a treasure hunter because he had no one to miss him?

"I tried that. Came up with nothing."

That seemed to puzzle Zidane, as the younger man paused to consider that problem, tail twitching back and forth. The furry length hitting Squall's hand with every pass, like he was making sure the stoic teen hadn't left them again.

"Well then maybe you're like Terra, and you haven't found your special someone yet?" The genome suggested with a smile.

"No . . . it's not that. _Something_ pulls at me."

"Maybe it's a man."

The voice was cool and calm as it suggested a thought that hadn't occurred to Bartz, till Squall had suggested it, but the words conjured the image of a young, stern and rough looking man. Then it vanished back into the haze that hid their memories.

"Yes? No . . . think I should try?"

Zidane nodded eagerly, always happy for some music to lighten their quest, and Squall just shrugged, a rousing endorsement coming from him. Cloud, Luneth and Terra watched from the other side of the camp fire.

"Do you guys mind if I try?"

Head shakes all around as he sat down and gathered his thoughts, pulling up the picture of that young man. Words falling, unheard from his lips, all his thoughts centered on not losing that picture. That face.

_**She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes.  
>And she can ruin your faith with her casual lies.<br>**_

_**And she only reveals what she wants you to see.  
>She hides like a child, but she's always a woman to me.<strong>_

He remembered the shock of finding out this young and stern looking young man was one of the Crystals chosen hero's. The other youth just screamed Trouble, and they were supposed to trust him? With their lives? Their families? the World?

_**She can lead you to love, she can take you or leave you.  
>She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe.<br>**_

_**And she'll take what you'll give her as long as it's free.  
><strong>_

_**Yeah, she steals like a thief, but she's always a woman to me.**_

No, not a thief exactly, they fought over who got the treasure but-

The Pirate King! Terror of the seas and a man scary enough he had a sea monster for a pet, that pulled his ship so that wind was not needed. Self-reliant and stand offish, reminded him a little of Squall really . . . but-

_**Oooh, she takes care of herself.  
>She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time.<br>**_

_**Oooooh, and she never gives out, and she never gives in,  
><strong>_

_**She just changes her mind.  
><strong>_

_**And she'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden.  
>And she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding.<br>**_

_**But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be.  
><strong>_

_**Blame it all on yourself, cause she's always a woman to me.**_

She was stubborn to a fault and as deadly with her magic as she was with her sword. The woman _hated_ to lose, at anything, from finding treasure to cards. She drove him half mad sometimes but- but wait . . . she?

_**Oooh, she takes care of herself.  
>She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time.<br>**_

_**Oooooh, and she never gives out, and she never gives in,  
><strong>_

_**She just changes her mind.  
><strong>_

Yes, a woman, a lost Princess, sister to another chosen. The sister's of Tycoon.

_**She is frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel.  
>But she can do as she pleases, she's nobody's fool.<br>**_

_**And she can't be convicted, she's earned her degree.  
>And the most she will do is throw shadows at you,<br>**_

_**But she's always a woman to me.**_

She was a Pirate QUEEN hiding under the guise of a man. He remembered that first splash of shock when they had first found out. The creak and sway of the ships in the ship-graveyard seemed suddenly more pronounced in the sudden stillness and quiet. They had searched for him and he remembered only shock as he turned and they saw it was a **her** for the first time, in only her tunic, breast bands undone from the crash and a blush staining those cheeks just the slightest bit pink. Secret laid bare for all of them to see, but strangely unchanged for all of that.

She was _still_ a ruthless Pirate, still deadly and stubborn, still a treasure stealing pirate with a pet sea monster.

Her secret didn't matter, she had carried her own and fought bravely, and they had all told her so. She was still _Feris._

"A Pirate Queen, masquerading as a man."

He turned to look at his friends, Zidane with his face splitting grin, Squall with the corners of his mouth turned up just the slightest bit.

"Feris." He told them simply.

OXOXOX

Okay, I always thought this song worked perfect for him. Please be kind with this one it's one of the ones I had to read the synopsis for the refresh my memory. If I made any major blunders please let me know. There will be Cleon near the end of this, but I have stuff to torture the characters with first. So, you'll all have to wait.

Ahh and the next two are fun and kind of a joined chapter. See you's all then I hope.

Kat

Song: She's Always a Woman to Me.

Artist: Billy Joel


	5. All That the Light Hides

The Feelings Hidden in Light

Okay . . . this one is NOT a flash back . . . DEAL WITH IT. Okay now that I've gotten that out of my system I can begin. This one and the next one are games that I barely remember, so I'm sorry but I went a different track with them because I think they are just too cute together. And someone needs to pull the stick out the fearless leader's ass. This also the only time I changed the Lyrics the real ones are in (bubbles like this) and under the verse they go in and fit in with the beat of the song.

OXOXOX

They had all, surprisingly, come back with their Crystals. He was very glad that Cosmos would not have cause to be disappointed in them. He had harboured doubts about some of the warriors she'd chosen when they had first been summoned. Several seemed to treat it as a **game** rather a _W__ar_ with the fate of entire _**worlds**_ hanging in the balance. Despite his misgivings, however all had returned successful. The lion had even managed to wound his nemesis.

"Gil for your thoughts?"

Ferion. The man was forever asking him questions. Trying to evoke memories that weren't there so the group would at least have something to call him. He had told them, time and again to just pick one, it mattered little to him what his name had been before.

"I sincerely doubt they are worth that much."

"It is a crazy thing with the songs, is it not? Do you think it's a gift from Cosmos for finding the Crystals? Or maybe some magic in the Crystals themselves?"

Of course, it would circle back to memories.

"I think they should be wary of taking them at face value. It could just as easily be an enemy trick."

"Always so serious, are you not? So, there is no music playing in your mind like the rest of us? No flashes of people who might be worrying and waiting for you?"

Ferion asked the questions lightly, with a smile even, but he was not fooled by the weapon master's act. It was a serious question, the silvered haired warrior honestly wanted to know.

"I did not claim that. There is a melody in my mind but it does not invoke a memory."

"Will you not sing it for me, Oh Warrior of Light?"

"No, I will not. It is not a fitting song for a Knight chosen by Cosmos." He told the other man shortly and was surprised when that normally calm, open face went cold and blank.

"You really truly do not trust any of us do you? There is only myself here right now. The others are either patrolling or giving Bartz congratulations on getting his own memory back."

"I do trust all of you. This has nothing to do with trust."

A smirk at the corner of the other man's mouth as he took a step too close and place a hand on his cheek.

"Then sing . . . for me." A knowing in those eyes that he had not guarded his emotions as well as he'd thought and the other man had noticed, as Ferion missed little. A challenge as well, to prove that he really did trust them and the anger at the challenge pushed the words past his lips.

_**I'm so high, I can hear heaven.  
>I'm so high, I can hear heaven.<br>**_

_**Whoa, but heaven, no, heaven don't hear me!**_

**_And they say that a hero could save us_**  
><strong><em>I'm not gonna stand here and wait!<em>**

**_I hold onto the wings of the eagles_**  
><strong><em>Watch as we all fly away<em>**

She had dragged them all here. Without consent, without warning and without pity. Robbing them of all they were, all they had and knew, to fight for her in a seemingly endless battle to keep Chaos and his minions from stealing over the universe. _He_ had arrived first. Her most trusted defender, an honour he was **still** proud to have been granted.

_**Someone told me love would all save us  
><strong>_

_**But how could that be?  
>Look what love gave us<br>**_

_**Worlds full of killing and blood-_**spilling**_ **_

_**(A World) **_

_**That won't ever cease  
>(That world never came)<strong>_

**_And they say that a hero could save us_**  
><strong><em>I'm not gonna stand here and wait!<em>**

**_I hold onto the wings of the eagles_**  
><strong><em>Watch as we all fly away<em>**

It was true. The truest thing he knew. How many wars were started _because of love_? How many murders and atrocities committed in it's very _name_? Too many. Far, far too many to count. Enough to fill several worlds with the bodies of the dead, he was sure. So, what, exactly were they supposed to be fighting, hurting, killing and suffering _**for**_?

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

A shout, born of frustration for all the things he wished he could complain about and ask. Born of shame for doubting the person he had pledged his sword and life to. Ferion spun toward the camp to make sure he had not attracted the others attention, but aside from Tidus and Cecil the others were all distracted by something Zidane and Bartz were doing to Squall and their argument had drowned out his shout.

A short dash step put him back in front of the other warrior and he grabbed his chin to force Ferion to face him dead on. The man wanted an answer? Well then, he damn well would get them, like it or not, he thought as he cut off the other man's protest with his mouth. Nipping his bottom lip till he was granted entrance and his tongue could slip into that warm mouth, tongues tangling as the other man's strawberry taste took him over.

_**Now since the worlds aren't quite ending **_

_**(Now that the world isn't ending) **_

_**It's love that I'm sending to you **_

_**Isn't the love of a Hero and that's why I fear it won't do**_

The words were just barely whispered against Ferion's now kiss swollen lips, and as close as they were he could watch the other man's blush spread, see his pulse pound in his neck and _feel_ that he wasn't the only one feeling the effects of that kiss.

_**And they say that a hero could save us  
>I'm not gonna stand here and wait!<br>**_

_**I hold onto the wings of the eagles  
>Watch as we all fly away<strong>_

**_And they're watching us *watching us*_**  
><strong><em>Watching us *watch as we all*<em>**

**_Fly away!_**

He took a step back from the other male before he could say or do anything they might regret, which showed him Tidus flashing him a thumbs up sign. Cecil was resolutely pretending not to have seen anything, but his blush and smile gave him away. He shrugged and kept walking. _They_ could be a pleased as they wanted. _He_ was not expecting anything to come of it. He had kissed the pale warrior out of a moment of pure selfishness, because the other male was the only thing other then fighting and battles that made him **feel**. To hell with what Sephiroth thought.

OXOXOXOX

Okay I broke this up into two part so it wouldn't be too big, and I think the next singer should be so very obvious at this point but you are welcome to guess the song . . . though NONE of you will. Sorry it's just one of those out there kind of songs.

Kat

Song: Hero (Spiderman 2 OST)

Artist: Chad Kroeger (Nickleback's Lead singer)


	6. What the Moon Reveals

What the Moon Reveals

HAAAA. I'm trying to get a bunch of these out before I go back on rotation. So here is the answer to the last chapter. The song this time I will give you now because I mix BOTH versions of it in. Though I didn't change the words. I would have just added this to the last chapter but it is a different theme, song and a different point of view so it gets its own chapter.

Song: Flying Dreams (Both versions, OST and Full)

Artist: Jerry Goldsmith (OST version)

Sally Stevens (Full version)

For those of you who do not know the song is originally from Secret of Nihm ( I think I'm right) and is a great movie about a mother who risks everything to save her home and family. Made harder due to the fact that she's a mouse. =}

OXOXOXOX

Ferion watched the other warrior storm away from him. The song given was _not_ what the Silvered-haired man had been expecting from the normally confidante leader. Love and Doubt it spoke of rather than the Duty and Honour he had been expecting.

"Mine does not invoke a memory either would you care to hear it?"

He was not expecting a verbal answer and did not receive one, but the other man did stop. Ferion took that to be an affirmative and drew a breath his singing range not the best at least he was not tone deaf, like poor Luneth.

_**Dream by night Wish by day **_

_**Love begins this way**_

_**Loving starts when open hearts **_

_**Touch and stay **_

_**Sleep for now Dreaming how **_

_**Lovers lives are planned**_

_**Future songs and flying dreams**_

_**Wait for you**_

Yes that was true. Song often did reflect dreams, hopes, wishes and feelings. Was that why the others had been gifted with memories and not the two of them? Because their dreams, wants, wishes and hopes for the future were now fighting _with_ them?

_**Love it seems made flying dreams**_

_**So, hearts could soar**_

_**Heaven sent these wing were meant**_

_**To prove once more**_

_**That love is the key.**_

The other man had finally turned back around to him, face and eyes still so blank . . . but closer inspection showed Ferion that know the other man's cheeks had a tiny blush and his breathing seemed to have sped up a little. It reminded Ferion of right after they had all been summoned and told their mission. Zidane had tossed his name out first with a warm smile followed quickly by Tidus and the others. Squall grudgingly offering his up before turning to the last man, standing at Cosmos's right hand. His face then was also blank but Ferion had been close enough to see the pulse thundering in his neck as he realized he had nothing to offer in return. Cosmos had quickly saved him by offering up his title instead.

_**As you wish**_

_**As you will**_

_**Dream a flying start**_

Ferion had come with his dream still in his mind, so strong was his want of it. A field of wild roses that could grow unhindered by war or strife. Slowly though, every night after the first the other man had taken up residence in that field of roses. Slowly losing clothes till he stood naked and proud and very much a _part_ of the field, but still an untouchable distance between them that he ached to close.

_**Love and care**_

_**The powers there**_

_**Trust you heart**_

_**Trust you heart**_

He moved without realizing it. The want to close the distance that always seemed to be there between them, becoming a reality as he ended up with one hand on the other man's cheek again, his free one clenched at his side to keep it from doing anything else without permission.

_**Dream by night**_

_**Wish by day**_

_**Love begins this way**_

_**Nights a friend**_

_**With love to send**_

_**Each new day**_

"Is duty and honour all that you want out of life? Is battle truly the only thing you enjoy as Sephiroth said? Are you ashamed of the fact that you are as human as the rest of us? With feelings and wants? Desires and fears? Mistakes and pride?"

He raised his face the few inches that separated then to brush his lips against the pair that he could not stop dreaming about and imaging wrapped around him. Or making sounds as Ferion pulled them from him. He must have seen it in Ferion's eyes because his own blue ones darkened to match and his tongue darted across his lips and Ferion felt himself compelled to follow the movements before he leaned forward to whisper the last part in his ear, the other's crisp, clean scent now forever imprinted in his memory.

_**Bless your heart**_

_**Bless your soul**_

_**Let your dreams come true**_

_**Future songs and flying dreams**_

_**Hand in hand**_

_**Ever strong our future songs**_

_**To sing it must be free**_

_**Every part is from the heart**_

_**And love is still the key**_

_**And love it seems made flying dreams to bring **__**you**__** home to **__**me**_

"You have no clue what I do to you, to your body, in my dreams. What you _beg_ me to do to you."

The words were growled into his ear, just before his body was yanked against the other man's and a hand in his hair dragged his mouth back to meet the other pair of lips in a bruising kiss that forced him to moan into the others mouth as cool hands found their way into the gaps in his armour to rasp across his skin. Breathless Ferion drew back just enough to breath out his plea.

"Then _show_ me. By the Gods . . . please show me . . . Michael Grigori."

The whispered name would not strike them till much later that evening as the newly named Michael dragged Ferion behind an outcropping of boulders to . . . discuss the exchange and melding of dreams.

OXOXOXOX

Phew Not too many Left and There isn't one for Luneth (mostly because he's a kid and doesn't have a special someone waiting and not old enough to fall in love, personal opinion please no flames) so for those of you reading each chapter I'll recap that just leaves

Squall

Terra

And Cloud

Plus one bonus chapter to get to the part I wanted to write. Anyway have fun guessing whose next and their song. IMPORTANT the next two chapters go back to the original format for all those who missed it! And the Name i gave is pulled from parts of the bible. Just because it seemed to fit she is a goddess.

Je ne

Kat


	7. Misleading Memories

Misleading Memories.

Ja ne, Kat

Okay, well now that the title tells you who it is, I can too. It's finally CLOUD! Yea we are getting to the good stuff now, BUT FIRST . . . on to flash backs. And the word Soldiers really does go there in the song, I just capitalized it. In case you want to play it while you read:

Song: Borderline

Artist: Chris de Burg

XOXOXOXOX

No one was paying attention to him, and he'd been allowed to blend into the background and slip out of the camp unescorted as the sentries were too busy gapping at their fearless leader making time with Ferion.

Blissfully and finally alone with his thoughts for a few minutes, he pulled out his Crystal to examine it. As always a face flashed across the surface of it for a second. Memories, he knew, were fickle things. Easily influenced by outside mediums, or even placed in someone's head, by Cosmos? Their enemies? It could even have been put there by the Crystals themselves.

The face it showed drew him however and filled him with regret and shame. A slim woman, with a narrow waist, tight ass and a considerable bust for her weight, covered all in black leather. Warm brown eyes and long soft black hair left to cascade down her back. He had needed to escape from the other Warriors before he'd given into the words and confusing jumble of memories in his head. For all that he _could_ sing he certainly didn't want any of the other warriors to hear him do so. He knew though, that he had to let them out before the words, and the memories they caused, drove him to be distracted and in this place that was a good way to get someone killed. Softly, so softly that the words were almost not there, he let the first ones slip, mind settling slightly as he did so.

_**I'm standing in the station,**_

_**I am waiting for a train.**_

Yes, he had been, several times. In fact the first clear memory that he felt was his was of waiting for a train, so the group he had been hired by could destroy a Mako reactor. He had memories before that one of course, but they were all tangled up in his head, the only constant in them a young man with spiky brown hair and startlingly blue eyes.

_**To take me to the Border,**_

_**And my loved one far away.**_

A different woman this time, with long wavy brown hair, held together with a pink ribbon, her eyes as green as new spring grass. Flowers in her hair and at her feet, and to soon they were replaced with blood, too much blood as Sephiroth's Masamune pointed at him from through her body, the blood staining its blade emptied from out of it.

_**I watched a bunch of SOLDIERs heading for the war,**_

_**I could hardly even bare to see them go.**_

A companies personal army using civilians, fighting civilians and finally resorting to _slaughtering_ them, by dropping parts of the city on them, because it wasn't economic for them to stop killing the planet.

_**Rolling through the countryside,**_

_**Tears are in my eyes.**_

And after all that time spent travelling to find the Temple it _had_ ended with tears, _his_ own tears, as he laid that too still body in the Temples stream, and watched broken almost beyond repair, until it faded from his sight.

_**We're coming to the Borderline.**_

_**I'm ready with my lies.**_

_**And in the early morning rain,**_

_**I see her there.**_

_**And I know I'll have to say "Good-bye," again**_.

So many lies he had told, both purposefully and not. Most of his memories of fighting for Shinra that he remembered actually belonged to someone else. The Heroic's he had bragged of all lies. Stolen, or maybe even given, to him by the same Blue-eyed man that had saved his life, and all this _after_ carting Cloud's own injured and unresponsive form to safety time and again. And the raven-haired woman that haunted him, always waiting for him, every time he came back, her eyes so happy to see him alive and yet so sad at the same time. How many times had he left her behind to wait for him? Three? Four?

Hell, it could be a dozen for all he knew. Yet, she still waited on him, still stood there patiently with both that overwhelming joy and heartbreak on her face, time and again, wanting _nothing_ more from him for all the pain he caused her, except for a reassurance once in a while that she was not waiting in vain. All except for the very last time when she had gone hunting him through several . . . and his mind drew a blank. There was only a terrible Darkness where that memory should have been.

_**And its breaking my heart.**_

_**I know what I must do.**_

_**I hear my country calling but I want to be with you.**_

She had earned and deserved that much from him and so they had started a delivery business together. He had accepted a portable phone that would let her contact him anytime and anywhere as part of the price for it. They had even taken in two children, a boy and a girl, Orphans. He talked to them and tried to offer encouragement every time the phone rang about a delivery.

_**I'm taking my side.**_

_**One of use will lose.**_

_**Don't let go,**_

_**I wanna know,**_

_**That you WILL wait for me until their dead.**_

_**There's no one alive.**_

_**NO one alive.**_

There were lots of bodies that could be laid at his feet. He was a trained killer, made even more effective by the injection of Mako into his body. Towns and other places left empty after he and other Shinra SOLDIERs had swept through. Then there were the bodies that could be laid at his feet and on his conscious simply because he had failed them. The cheery blue-eyed hero, Zack, slumped forward in the back of a truck, the back of his head missing because of a snipers bullet as Cloud drifted, terribly injured and broken. The raven-haired woman's father, killed in the same incident he'd been so wounded at. Then finally there was poor Aerith with her ribbon, slain by all that remained of a Hero, because he was not fast enough to save her.

_**Walking past the Border guards.**_

_**Reaching for her hand.**_

_**Showing no emotion,**_

_**I wanna break into a run.**_

And he _had_ been on the border, the one that most people don't return from . . . that he _shouldn't_ have returned from, and in all truth, he hadn't _wanted_ to. Zack had stood in front of him in that cloudy place, and as happy as he was to see his friend and saviour, he had reached past him for Aerith. His face had been blank with disbelief, wanting only to hold her and know he was _really_ seeing her.

_**But these are only Borders that I will NEVER know,**_

_**How men can see the wisdom in war**_?

And he truly didn't. He just could not understand people like the Emperor, or Ultimecia, or hell, even Rufus Shinra. To them the end justified the means and it truly didn't matter to them how many people were sacrificed to their ambitions, desire and greed. The outcome was _all_ that mattered, the people and even the planets deem a necessary price they were willing to pay.

_**And it's breaking my heart.**_

_**I know what I must do.**_

_**I hear my country calling,**_

_**But I want to be with you**_

But if the raven-haired woman was not who tugged at him then who was? Because there _was_ someone, _that_ much he **knew**. The same way he knew it was not the woman that haunted him, although she _was_ important and special **to** him, she wasn't _**his**_.

_**I'm taking my side.**_

_**One of us will lose.**_

_**DON'T let go,**_

_**I want to know,**_

_**That you will wait for me until their dead.**_

_**There's no one alive . . . no one alive**_

And no one _was_ alive, his birthplace and all the people on it, was gone. All their fighting and all that was sacrificed to save it, came to naught as the Darkness swallowed it whole and they were set adrift into void, even Aerith who had become the Planets soul, was ejected, bodily into nothingness. Hoping against hope to find a new home . . . and he had found a home . . . in someone-

His thoughts stopped dead as a cool voice cut through them much like his gun blade cut through mannequins.

"Hey, I was sent to make sure you weren't dead yet."

_LEON!_

The name shot out of the darkness in his mind as it often did when he was speaking to the other mercenary. He had been forced to remind himself several times that his name was **Squall**.

"I'm fine, just enjoying the relative peace."

The teen snorted to show how much he believed _that_ answer.

"Yea, sure, whatever, just tell me if allows your mind to rest?"

He thought about it.

"Yes. It kind of settles it."

"Hn."

A non-sound as the teen pulled out his sleeping bag and climbed in it; raising gun-metal eyes meet glowing blue before he spoke again.

"I need a break from all the idiocy."

An excuse Cloud knew but nodded anyway, it wasn't his place to pry.

"I'll wake you up halfway through."

Arrangement made the two mercenaries got settled in for the night. The strange name and watching the teen's lithe body toss in his sleep filling Cloud's mind with indecent thoughts on how to distract him from his nightmares.

XOXOXOXOX

And the Cleon begins! MWAHAHAHAHA.

Sorry just kidding I still have to do Squall's flash back and Terra's but! I have begun explaining KINGDOM HEARTS. Some of Clouds flash backs are from places other than his game. Some are from Advent Children, some are him beginning to get the ones from KINGDOM HEARTS back, but notice they are still left kind of blank to him, just impressions. And the one where Zack dies is from either Crisis Core or from the Anime (and I'm sorry to say that I cannot think of its name. Type FF7 anime into YouTube I'm sure it will come up.)

Ahhh so many things posted this vacation, this, DA2, Labyrinth man am I busy.

Ja ne

Kat.


	8. The Power of Love

The Power of Love

Ja ne,

Kat

Okay and Right into Squall-y, cause he likes it! Anyway there were SO many songs to pick for him I thought my head would explode, but I needed one that I could also use to explain KINDOM HEARTS and so this is the one I ended up going with. Please remember to fight off your want to complain about the song choices. If you want to send suggestions for me to try and play with be my guest. I had someone PM me about doing the 012 characters too (I didn't play it so if someone could send me a good synopsis page for it I'd be really grateful.) . . . I have one for TIFA! Go me. I really need one for Vaan and Claire (I have a few ideas but none that jump me.) And really need one for the backstabbing Kain. Arg! Pally doesn't have to mean BRAINLESS. Really I mean how many times did betray you in 4? And EVERYTIME Cecil believes the outcome will be different. Sorry pet peeve.

Rated: Teen for Squall's potty mouth

Song: Don't Give Up (underlined words are the second singer)

Artist: Peter Gabriel (Feat. Kate Bush)

XOXOXOXOX

Squall could _feel_ the trouble-making trio's eyes on him as he moved around the next couple of days. They had been disappointed to have missed hearing Ferion and Cloud sing, (Mostly Cloud, Zidane had confided to him.) that they were determined not to miss him. He'd finally gotten so tired of it that he had told them he could barely hear a melody let alone any words. They had sent him disappointed puppy looks and gone to bother Terra and Luneth, as they were the only other warriors not to have given into the music. Cloud's eyes had narrowed at him though, his question from a few nights ago, letting him know Squall was lying.

And, _oh_, what a lie it was. The people flashing across his mind's eye was a nearly constant distraction by now and his fighting was getting increasingly sloppy because of them. Twice in the past two days he had needed to be patched up by someone. The first time had been bad enough to have required Terra's healing magic and the second time Cloud had been pulled out of the battle, being the only trained combat medic other than Squall himself, because for a handful of seconds he hadn't been able to pay attention to anything other than flashes, the battlefield non-existent as far as he'd been concerned.

"Aww, come on Luneth! You have got to be kidding us! Even our **Fearless Leader** and _Squall_ could hear _something_." Tidus exclaimed poking at the normally reserved Onion Knight, who seemed to be getting more upset as they continued to nag him and Squall had to wonder if it was because like him he was trying to fight it, or if he really did hear nothing. Then what Tidus had said made its way into Squall's sleep deprived brain. As if being rational and keeping their head in a crisis made them robots? He scoffed at the younger teen's question, continuing to try and change the bandage Cloud had wrapped his arm in earlier.

"You're not going to ask Terra to fix that are you?"

Cloud again. The blonde man had become Squall's new shadow, showing up unexpectedly ever since the night Squall had caught him singing alone under the stars.

"I wasn't planning on it, no." Seeing the glare the older man gave him he sighed and indicated to the thin cut. It was deep and long, from the top of his shoulder to his elbow. "It doesn't actually impede my ability to fight when it's bandaged, so at this point it's just a matter of keeping it from getting infected. I don't need magic for that, you just keep it clean and dry."

It was probably the most he'd said at one time since he had arrived in this fucked up place. He avoided the others, or tried to at any rate. They were all going home to separate worlds, so why bother getting attached? He just wanted to do his _fucking_ _job _and go home. Something the trouble makers had a hard time understanding, because Zidane and Bartz were just-

The roll of bandages fell from suddenly limp fingers as his thoughts were cut off by the flash of a blonde man in a grey trench coat.

"Ah-"A soft breath of sound escaped as more crammed into his brain and the melody drowned out all other sound. The next time the world around him came into focus, he was face to face with a hot ass, encased in tight black jeans. He purposefully _did not_ think about the implications of knowing it belonged to Cloud.

"What the hell?"

"Back in the real world are we?" The blonde tossed out, sounding rather annoyed. Squall didn't know why it wasn't like he had ASKED for his help. "I told Terra I was going to the stream with you to help you clean out your gash. She and Cecil volunteered to watch the trouble-makers while we're gone."

"You did what? Dammit Strife! Put me down."

"Nope. You have to let the words out before you go insane, whether you like it or not. You're going to get yourself killed otherwise."

Squall was about to protest when the world spun dizzily and he found himself sitting against a rock near the stream.

"Now," the blonde said, glowing blue eyes locked onto Squall's own. "You can either give in while it's just me here or I can finish wrapping you up and head back to camp . . . where I **will** precede to tell Zidane and Bartz that you lied to them and they can keep an eye on you until you break and the words come out anyway."

His protests had been neatly cut off by the blonde options, if you could call it that. All Squall saw was a choice of two evils, because Cloud was right, he wasn't going to be able to resist whatever this was till he was safely back in his own world, and choosing to wait meant there would be more people to see his eventually break down.

"You're a real bastard, Strife, do you know that?" He growled at the blonde grinning triumphantly at him, as he finished fixing Squall's shoulder.

"I have this feeling you've said that to me before. Many times."

So did Squall, which was impossible. They were from different worlds after all, weren't they?

"It . . . it sounds weak. Like a child's complaint."

"And mine sounded _so_ strong." The blonde tossed back, sarcasm thick in the under tones.

"I've never tried to sing before, what happens if I can't."

"Then I spend a few minutes torturing my ears, though I promise not to disillusion Zidane and Bartz that you're _not actually_ perfect when we get back. Now stop stalling Lionheart. How long do you figure they'll be distracted for?"

He sighed and gave in, the words falling out of his mouth, in a rough voice that turned into a smooth alto as he went.

_**In this proud land we grew up strong  
>We were wanted all along<br>I was taught to fight, taught to win  
>I never thought I could fail<strong>_

So, so young, maybe ten if he was lucky. His days spent dodging, fighting, tactics, emergency First Aid all of these classes tossed in with the same classes normal children had to take, math and other similar things. The better your over all grades were the more rewards and liberties you received. A school where children were taught the best and fastest ways to kill. A place where orphans were often dumped so they could at least be of use, because it wasn't like there was anyone to care if they got killed during their training. By the time he'd turned twelve he'd been able to use his gunblade to pick a monster off at 100 paces with little to no effort. He'd aced all his classes, exams and field tests. Failure was simply not something that had existed for him. And yet, in spite of all his best effort he knew that world was _gone_, somehow he'd failed it and as _punishment_ he'd been the only one to survive.

_**No fight left or so it seems  
>I am a man whose dreams have all deserted<br>I've changed my face, I've changed my name  
>But no one wants you when you lose<strong>_

He'd lost so much in his short life, his mother gone before he'd been old enough to know her. Matron had sent them all to the school before vanishing, only to come back his enemy. Even Elle had left him behind in that Orphanage. Why bother getting attached to people when they all left him behind, "_for his own good_." What a pile of crap that was.

A sharp intake of air from beside him pulled him back to look at Cloud. The older man's face was lit up by a blue light coming . . . coming from Squall, himself. A soft feminine voice seemed to fill the space around them, and just hearing it, caused his heart to both stop and _break_ in his chest.

_**Don't give up  
>'Cos you have friends<br>Don't give up  
>You're <strong>__not__** beaten yet  
>Don't give up<br>I know you can make it good**_

A young woman, dressed in a black shirt and shorts, with a sleeveless blue trench over top, and her dog at her heels. Same woman in a simple, but absolutely _stunning_ short white dress, insisting he dance with her and getting around his excuses by showing him how. Drifting, seemingly out of reach into the vacuum of space as he fought desperately to catch her. Floating with him yet again in a spaceships cock pit, after helping him get rid of the pests that had been in it. Settling herself comfortably on her lap as they waited for their inevitable separation, because now she was powerful and dangerous, a vessel for a far reaching evil.

_**Though I saw it all around  
>Never thought I could be affected<br>Thought that we'd be the last to go  
>It is so strange the way things turn<strong>_

He had been surprised to feel so much for one single person when he had thought himself beyond all that foolishness, even though some of the other members of his team had been slowly pairing off. Selphie and Irving, who had gone out of their way to organize the music recital anyway, simply to boost morale and give him a moment alone with the girl that caused him to be so confused. Zel who made puppy eyes at the SeeD who'd brought him the magazine from the Library and whom he wrote to when he wrote his letters for home. They had vanished in to the darkness in almost the same order, Selphie refusing to let go of Irving's hand, Quistis had gone next trying to reach for Selphie's other hand as the time compression got worse. Zel had been there one minute and gone the next, no time for him to even move to grab the kid, leaving him alone in an all consuming dark and dismal desert, frantically searching for where _she_ had gone.

_**Drove the night toward my home  
>The place that I was born, on the lakeside<br>As daylight broke, I saw the earth  
>The trees had burned down to the ground<strong>_

Running through that scorched and broken landscape that reminded him far too much of the land the orphanage lighthouse sat upon, till he could run no farther and his body had collapsed. How long he'd lain there he had no idea, half conscious there didn't seem to be much point in moving, the footsteps that had been approaching hadn't even worried him . . . in fact he thought he heard them again now. Both their heads snapped to the other side of the stream. _And there she was, _on the other side of it_,_ just as she had been before in the darkness, and glowing the same blue as when she had given him, the last kiss they would share . . . the same blue _he_ was glowing now. She stood there serenely, smiling the same secret smile that had driving him nuts so many, many times before. She moved toward them slowly as his words hung in the air and as she did he realized, with a strange twisting in his chest that he could see _through_ her. A ghost? Or maybe a final message left for him by his very powerful Sorceress.

_**Don't give up  
>You <strong>__still__** have us**_

She knelt down next to him on the side opposite Cloud, placing her hand over his heart, closing her eyes as she did so.

_**Don't give up  
>We don't need much of anything<br>Don't give up  
>'Cause somewhere there's a place<br>Where we belong**_

With a soft smile she opened her eyes and gave him a small push so he tumbled to the side and he found himself propped up against Cloud, who had caught him on reflex, his glowing blue eyes still trained on the glowing woman in front of them.

_**Rest your head  
>You worry too much<br>It's going to be alright!  
><strong>_

_**When times get rough  
>You can fall back on us<br>Don't give up**_

Here her eyes darted to Cloud's and held them fast with the command in them._**  
><strong>_

_**Please don't give up**_

_**'Got to walk out of here  
>I can't take anymore<strong>_

His voice drew both their gazes back down to him.

_**Going to stand on that bridge  
>Keep my eyes down below<br>Whatever may come  
>And whatever may go<br>That river's flowing  
>That river's flowing<strong>_

And life did. No matter who was left behind or who was added, life itself still went on. Even as planets died and stars went out life flowed out and on. . . Stars?

_**Moved on to another town  
>Tried hard to settle down<br>For every job, so many men  
>So many men no-one needs<strong>_

He had. He'd woken up from that kiss in the back alley of a nexus town. Where ducklings ran their own shops and a crazy, hyper ninja ran a hotel with her even tempered, pink loving friend. A gruff looking blonde man sold parts for ships called "gummies" and the darkness in people's heart was made real. They were many other people who had also arrived there from destroyed worlds, all of them trying to scrape a living out in the strange new place they had found themselves in. So, he'd told the two strange women that he would help fight of these new monsters that attacked the town in exchange for room and board. They had agreed right way because they were waiting on two people, a chosen who wielded a key-shaped blade and the town's _last_ protector, who had recently left in one of the strange "gummies" to slay the personification of his _own_ darkness.

The missing person _and_ the same person **Leon** was also living with now that worlds were joined by light?

_Cloud Strife_

She watched the knowledge fill his face and nodded, smiling softly at him again. He opened his mouth to apologise for letting go of her, but she cut him off.

_**Don't give up  
>'Cause you have friends<strong>_

Yes, he still did. And it was a pretty long list of them really for a guy who tried to avoid people, starting with the man holding him upright and the crazies that he came with, and ending with the recently added Zidane and Bartz.

_**Don't give up  
>You're not the only one<br>Don't give up  
>No reason to be ashamed<strong>_

Her eyes went up to Cloud's briefly so there would be no mistaking what she was talking about, before she brought her attention back down to him and reached out to flick him on the forehead.

_**Don't give up  
>You <strong>__still__** have us  
>Don't give up now<br>We're **__proud__** of who you are**_

Then her smile vanished as she drew her power around her and pinned Cloud into place with that too serious look, and a finger shake that made him smile, her next words meant for the blonde.

_**Don't give up  
>You know it's <strong>__never__** been easy**_

Then she spun away from them and Squall saw the _whole_ group was staring at her, and her next words were for all of them. To offer them _hope_ during their bleak and unending fight. To remind them all _why_ they had chosen to fight in the first place.

_**Don't give up  
>'Cause <strong>__I believe there's a place__**  
>There's a place where we belong <strong>_

Then she vanished but for a hand full of seconds the night air was filled with many distant voices that echoed and caused some pretty shocked looks on the other warrior's faces.

**DON'T GIVE UP!**

**DON'T GIVE UP!**

**DON'T GIVE UP . . .**

"Wow . . ." Cloud breathed in to his hair. "No wonder you had such a hard time. What is the scary, powerful ghost's name?"

"Rinoa Caraway."Squall answered softly. "My Sorceress."

"Hey! Are you guy's gunna stay like that all night?"

That was Zidane.

"Great performance by the way, Squall! I'm glad that we didn't miss all of it!"

And _that_ was Bartz, and Squall was going to _murder_ them both! He grabbed his gunblade from where Cloud had set it beside them and fired at their feet. They laughed out loud as they danced around to avoid the barrage of bullets as they took off running back toward camp.

(_I won't Rinoa. It's a promise._)

OXOXOXOXOX

PHEW! Squall's is LOOONG. And NO I will not explain how Rinoa managed this. Like Cloud says she's a scary powerful ghost that _loves_ him still, that should be reason enough. I mean their bad guy was going to use her to compress an entire planets time line. That's powerful enough to bend the rules for me. Besides she just flat out kicks ass. Goes to war against her father, fights off evil possession, saves the world, saves Squall and does it ALL with a smile on her face. Thank you; kick ass girl prize right there.

I did change the ending of his game a bit to make kingdom hearts fit . . . creative license, deal. I thought it worked okay . . . again if it majorly bothers you drop me a review and let me know.

Elia41- thank for your review, it meant a lot. And please if you have song in mind for Luneth let me know (I completely drew a blank when I hit his name. Though his kind of falls in with Terra, you see why next time.) And I will try to write one for him. Though as of right now there isn't one. The tenth chapter is Cleon (yay!) because Cloud doesn't seem like the type to pass up an opportunity to me.

Ja ne

Kat


	9. Nothing to Be Ashamed of

Nothing to be Ashamed Of

Ja ne

Kat

Ahhh. I love this one. I think it's really cute. So here we are at Terra finally and this is based off the ending of FFVI where she takes care of all the orphaned children and the fact that for all his skills and bravado, Luneth is still only what 10? In and around that age anyway, so I think he would have a simpler one like Bartz does.

Song: Lullaby For A Stormy Night.

Artist: Vienna Teng

OXOXOXOX

They had made it back to Cosmos's sanctuary with the crystals in hand just before the storm (a backlash of magic caused by the imbalance in the two powers.) hit them. Tidus and Zidane had called first use of the bathroom and had then dashed off the secure it. Cecil and Ferion and volunteered to head out briefly and see about collecting wood for the main rooms fire pit before it all got to be too wet to be of use and they had requested use of the pool when they got back, to avoid catching colds. The Warrior of Light, (whom Ferion had taken to calling Michael, but Terra was not sure the rest of them should.) had roped Bartz into doing a quick supply and provisions check with him, so they would know what the need to stock up on before they headed into the heart of Chaos's realm. Cloud and Squall had giving each other odd looks before heading out into the storm to take first watch, even though it was their night off. The only other odd occurrence being that Terra found herself left to her own devices, for the evening. Luneth had excused himself almost as soon as they had gotten in the doors, claiming he was not feeling well and was going to lie down. She headed toward the room they had ended up sharing, to see if he needed anything. The other fighters did not think anyone should sleep alone and being the youngest Luneth had volunteered share with her. He and her other choice, Cloud, sat outside the doors when she took her turn in the bathing pool. Knocking softly on the door so as not to startle him if he was already asleep, she peaked in their room.

"Luneth?"

Her soft call received no answer, in fact the room was eerily still and silent and lit only by the flashes of lightening from outside. She felt a few seconds of panic before the next bolt of lightning caused the desk on Luneth's side of the room to shake so she moved swiftly to peak under it. There she found him, curled into a ball with his hands over ears, looking every inch the ten year old boy he truly was rather then the fierce warrior he felt he had to prove himself to be all the time. She reached out to brush her hand over his soft blonde hair, and watched as his eyes snapped up to hers, wide with fear and tears and shame seemed to slowly adding to the mix.

"T-Ter- Terra . . . it . . . it is not- I have no music in my head right now . . . but this storm made me remember . . . I lost my mother to a storm like this. I was too afraid . . . I did not-" He whispered brokenly into the darkness.

With a soft smile she stilled his words by reaching under the desk and pulling that small, trembling body into a hug, leaning back as she did so she leaned with her back against the bed.

"It is alright to be afraid of something, Luneth. It does not make you any less of a Knight. Every warrior here is afraid of something, even those who would rather die than admit to it." She told him thinking of Squall and Cloud.

"Even _Cecil_?"

"Yes." She told him with a laugh in her voice. "_Even_ Cecil."

A bolt of lightning right outside their room made the boy give a short yell and his arms tightened around her neck. The sound must have drawn the other warrior's attention because shortly after that the doorway to their room was suddenly filled with males. Cecil and Ferion still dripping wet and in their armour, they had probably only just gotten back inside. Tidus and Zidane had weapons in their hands and towels around their waists.

"_All _of them are afraid of something, really?"

"Every last one of them." She told him as she began to hum softly under her breath and the sound had him slowly relaxing against her. That was of course, when he noticed the others. Before he could stutter out an apology, Cecil walked in and sat down across from them, as Tidus, Zidane and Ferion headed down the hall.

"All good Knight have fears young one, it allows us to prove to _ourselves_ that we are still humans with feelings. Lady Terra, that is a lovely melody you are humming, if I share my fear with you will you sing part of it?"

She nodded as Luneth moved to sit beside her, keeping hold of her arm.

"I am afraid that I will not be able to save my brother. That one of these times I will have to kill him to keep him from killing one of you."

She tried to smile reassuringly at the older Knight as her humming slipped into words.

_**Little child, be not afraid  
>The rain pounds harsh against the glass<br>Like an unwanted stranger  
>There is no danger<br>I am here tonight**_

Ferion slipped back into the room, towel around his shoulders and another in his hand, which he passed to the paladin for his long hair, as the weapon master sat beside him.

"I am afraid I will not have the strength to make my dream come true and that field of roses growing free will forever remain just a dream."

_**Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>Though thunder explodes  
>And lightning flash<br>Illuminates your tearstained face  
>I am here tonight<strong>_

Tidus and Zidane arrived back in then in their regular clothes and joined the circle they were slowly forming on the floor.

"Dying before I beat Jeht." A pause as he looked around the room. "but mostly I'm afraid of being completely forgotten so that I become less then a dream." Tidus said with a half smile aimed in Luneth's direction.

_**And someday you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning**_

"One of you guys getting hurt or worse because I wasn't fast enough or strong enough to protect you." Zidane offered up, flashing them his bright smile, as he shrugged sheepishly and Tidus elbowed him in the arm, as Bartz and the Warrior of Light paused by the open door. Bartz immediately walking in to join the other pranksters while their Leader leaned against the inside of the door frame.

_**Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
>And its candlelight beams<br>Still keep pleasant dreams  
>I am here tonight<strong>_

"Man, after the last two I heard mine is going to seem really childish, but I am deathly afraid of heights. I get vertigo and everything." Bartz confided leaning against Zidane, who often traded him places if the mimic was fighting too close to a drop.

_**Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The wind makes creatures of our trees  
>And the branches to hands<br>They're not real, understand  
>And I am here tonight<strong>_

"Of losing what little is left of my humanity." The voice was empty . . . blank, but it struck a chord deep down in her soul. She knew that feeling, was intimately acquainted with it.

_**And someday you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forest and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning**_

"I am afraid of myself. Of losing control of the power that burns inside me and it growing out of control and hurting the people I care about."

_**For you know, once even I  
>Was a little child<br>And I was afraid  
>But a gentle someone always came<br>To dry all my tears  
>Trade sweet sleep the fears<br>And to give a kiss goodnight**_

The slave crown had come off and, just like when she had woken up here; there had been a blank space where _memories_ should have been. But Locke been there, come to find her in those dark, dank caves even though she was an Imperial solider. Above all that though, he had been kind enough to reassure her that whatever she had been made to do while under their control _was not_ her fault, and he would not hold those actions against her. He had then trusted her enough to take her to Figaro Castle where a flirty King had confused her by telling her, he thought she was beautiful. Edgar had told her it many, many times and had come together with Locke to find her and bring her back to herself when the "Other" in her had taken over. Those two were her family, even more than the others, as they went out of their way to make her feel normal. There was Locke with his gentle teasing, like warning her not to fall for nameless young Kings while he was gone. Then there was Edgar, who often reached out to ruffle her hair at odd moments because, other than Locke, the rest of their group all seemed afraid to touch her.

_**Well, now I am grown  
>And these years have shown<br>Rain's a part of how life goes  
>But its dark and it's late<br>So I'll hold you and wait  
>'Til your frightened eyes do close<strong>_

"Of being reduced to the past tense." Squall whispered from where he'd stopped under the window. Terra's voice had reminded him so strongly of Matrons that he'd been unable to move, and he was fairly certain the others in the room would not hear him whisper over the rain.

_**And I hope that you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning**_

_**Everything's fine in the morning  
>The rain will be gone in the morning<br>But I'll still be here in the morning **_

XOXOXOXOX

Yes, this chapter ends here because I didn't think it needed anything more. There simply wasn't a way to get Cloud in since he and Squall are patrolling different sides of the building.

So there we go a cute little Terra and Luneth piece before I once more attempt a lemon. AHH okay so Cleon in the next chapter, because I always picture Cloud as devious. Though I suppose you could really toss on coin on it for those two. AND currently the next chapter is the LAST one I had planned. Ahhh though, there are Requests for O.K. to have his own.

So thank you in advance for reading.

Ja ne

Kat


	10. I won't tell

What's in a Name?

Ja ne

Kat

Okay this is the last chapter I have planned. So this is going to be moved to complete though any others that beat me over the head may just get added here as someone was kind enough to send me a link for the 012 arch so I have basic idea of what goes on there. It's basically Kain being Kain. =} now I just have to find one for Van's game

AND FINALLY ON TO THE CLEON.

I'm really not great at this. And it is only my second attempt (and first for two boys) at it ever so please for give me if the lemon isn't perfect.

XOXOXOXOXOX

They'd come in from patrol only to find a slumber party in Terra and Luneth's room. Squall hadn't seemed too surprised but Cloud sure had been. The party broke up when the group saw them framed in the doorway and after giving each other long suffering looks, Cecil and Ferion had said they would take the next shift because they were still in their wet armour. The other warriors slowly dispersing to their own rooms after that. Luckily for their Fearless Leader they shared rooms in the order they arrived in, so he was already sharing with Ferion. The only deviation from this being when Bartz had agreed to trade rooms with Luneth. So the Treasure hunter ended up sharing rooms with Cecil and Luneth of course bunked with Terra. Cloud shared with Squall, a fact for which the both of them were grateful. Zidane and Tidus shared the room at the end of the hall.

With a soft sigh of contentment the ex-SOLDIER sank into the deepest part of the pool, letting muscles too long on alert relax a tiny bit. Squall had taken the fastest bath on record and headed back to their room already. Cloud _had_ finished awhile ago but was taking as long as possible to just soak in luxurious pool of hot water.

The room was done all in white marble, included the two benches that sat under the two smaller cooler waterfalls along the east wall. A larger one came out of the north wall and supplied the pool with a continuous supply of clean hot water.

Hearing a small clanging sound in the entry way he rose with a sigh to rinse off and started toward his and Squall's room, allowing Cecil and Ferion access to the room so they could warm up. Their side of the hallway had only two rooms on it with the tub room in between. Ferion's and the Fearless Leaders was the other room and it sat nearest the entrance hall. The other three rooms took up the other side of the hallway.

The rooms themselves were quiet simple. Each was a different colour and held only two beds pushed into the far corners from the door and two desks in the corners beside the door. Two doors in between each set on both sides, one leading to a bathroom the other a closet. Slipping into the room as quietly as possible only caused Squall a momentary shift before he dropped back into sleep. His jacket and belts all draped over the bottom two bedposts, 'cept for his wrist belts as they were secured to the head board, his leather pants and white shirt folded neatly and placed on the desk.

_Always was the perfect house keeper._

Cloud let the thought sit in his mind as he had been letting all thoughts about the other collect on the way back to the temple. Together he was given a picture of a fairly simple life. Spent living with those he once thought long lost and _loving_ this stubborn solitary man. A life he found himself missing.

The teen was bare from the waist up covers pooled there and under those white sheets Cloud knew there would be tailored blue dress slacks with gold trim.

With a sigh Cloud shrugged out of his own black clothes and tossed them over the desk chair, before sliding into his old SOLDIER pants. That done he settled down on his bed and pulled out his Buster Blade, a cloth and his whetstone.

Watching the other man toss in his sleep, Cloud began humming under his breath as he worked on cleaning and sharpening his blade. As the other began to settle and lie still the humming slipped into words as Cloud let himself become absorbed in his task.

_**And even though the moment passed me by **_

_**I still can't turn away **_

_**Cuz all the dreams you never thought you'd lose **_

_**Got tossed along the way **_

_**And letters that you never meant to send **_

_**Got lost or thrown away**_

The song, as always, reminded the blonde of _Leon_, whom Cloud had begun to remember slowly since Squall's own song. _Leon_ was the person who he felt he'd been missing, the person he knew _belonged_ with him and to him. What the blonde didn't know was if this quiet, **disinterested** and _disengaged_ teen was, as of yet, Cloud's work-a-holic lover. The one who spent _at least_ an hour of his day, every day ranting about killing the hyper active ninja that had attached herself to his side, much the same way Bartz and Zidane had done here.

_**And now we're grown up orphans **_

_**And never knew their names **_

_**We don't belong to no one **_

_**That's a shame**_

_**But you could hide beside me **_

_**Maybe for a while **_

_**And I won't tell no one your name **_

_**And I won't tell 'em your name**_

The humming had woken him up. It wasn't an unusual occurrence; the blonde often did it while he worked. He'd done it even before they had gotten their crystals and seemed to happen almost without the vocalist's knowledge. Any other time he would have ignored it and gone right back to sleep, but the melody was _achingly_ familiar. He'd heard the older man hum it often as he moved through _their_ house. Most often when he did the dishes or made coffee. (The only thing he could actually make with out the kitchen being destroyed.) But no matter how many times he had asked the blonde the other man had refused to give him the words. Cloud always claimed Leon would get embarrassed and then he'd end up banishing Cloud to the couch for a week.

Listen raptly to the words now given to that too familiar melody Squall could almost understand why he would worry about that. It certainly _felt_ like the other man was singing about him. He worked very hard at appearing asleep when he felt weight of the other man's eyes fall on him. Though he knew Cloud wouldn't be fooled. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he heard the other man move and those rough hands suddenly came to rest on the bridge of his nose, right where the scar ran.

_**And scars are souvenirs you never lose**_

_**The past is never far **_

_**Did you lose yourself somewhere out there?**_

_**Did you get to be a star?**_

_**And don't it make you sad to know that life**_

_**Is more than who we are?**_

He allowed gun-metal grey eyes to slid open at the questions, so that he was suddenly looking up into bright glowing blue framed in a rather melancholy face.

"Cloud . . ."

A slight shake of the head of the blonde's head as those fingers followed the scars path to his cheek bone before following that down so the blonde was now holding his chin.

_**You(we) grew up way too fast **_

_**And now there's nothing to believe**_

_**And reruns all become our history **_

_**A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio**_

_**And I won't tell no one your name **_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**And I won't tell 'em your name **_

He really had, Cloud knew. Taken from the place he knew and trained to kill without remorse all before most children could ride a bike would force even the strongest child to grow up to be disillusioned about things other children would believe in. Things like good will, honesty, trust, and the sense of _belonging_. Those things would have fast become ill-afforded luxuries. So that young boy had become a cool, calm and serious self-reliant strategist. Perfectly capable of planning around any eventuality and able to make the logical decision. The Warrior of Light himself often sought out the young man's counsel, for everything from guard duty pairs to battle strategy.

_**I think about you all the time **_

_**But I don't need the same **_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**It's lonely where you are**_

_**Come back down **_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**And I won't tell 'em your name **_

Then he used his grip on the other man's chin to fuse their mouths together, swallowing the younger man's gasp before using the other surprise to lay claim to his mouth and letting his body slide down over the younger man's. Their groans mixing together at the small fiction through their pants and pulling Squall's mouth from his as his head went back.

"Damn Lionheart, miss me much?" He smirked down at the now blushing gunblader beneath him. "These pants you wear to bed here are completely fucking sexy on you. Is the jacket that goes with them equally tight? Can you model it for me when we get home?"

"Dammit Strife! Let me up! We can not do this here!" Squall whispered harshly as he put both hands on the older man's chest, fully intending to push him off. That was when the blonde's right hand (which hand been hanging over the side of the bed, Squall realized belatedly.) came up faster then he could follow holding. . . .

One of his _own_ belts. Squall's eyes widened as Cloud used it to tie his wrist tightly together and then pulled them over his head, using one of the smaller belts already attached to the head board to _keep_ them there. Squall averted his eyes, refusing to acknowledge that the action had caused all the remaining blood in his system to rush downward and his hips rocked upward slightly, betraying him to the blonde hovering above him. Completely sexy smirk on his lips.

"**Cloud.**" He growled up the _entirely_ too smug blonde. Who simple continued to smirk down at him, hands slowly drifting down his captive's chest toward his pants as he spoke.

"We are _so_ doing this here, Lionheart. There's no ninja waiting to ambush us with her camera. No Sora to wander in completely clueless with his inane questions. No Aerith or Riku with their politely nosy question. No Tifa waiting to kick _both_ our asses because she can't figure out which one of us needs protecting more."

The blonde had been working at undoing his pants and, with another smirk tossed up at Squall, tugged them off in one smooth movement drawing a surprised gasp from the SeeD's lips.

"Dammit Strife! I mean it we really -"

His sentence was halted as Cloud growled low in his throat before shoving his legs apart and swallowing him whole. Forcing Squall to bite his lip to keep from yelling at the sensation and drawing the other warrior's attention. The blonde seemed to take the solitary whimper that managed to escape as a challenge to ramp up his game.

Which was unfair as the blonde had a sinfully talented mouth on an _off_ day. Squall remembered as one of those cool hands moved to toy with his balls and the other entered him with something cold and slick on his fingers, finding and teasing his prostrate with practiced ease.

"_Ah -mm ah, __Cloud__!_" He managed to breath out, hoping to catch the other man's attention long enough to convince him to stop. The blonde only rolled his eyes upward to take in his exotic catch, tongue swirling around the head of his erection as he did so. The Younger man's cheeks were dusted pink and his chest heaved with his gasps as he tried to keep quiet. He tugged at the bonds holding him, mostly on reflex as his hips finally rocked upward to meet Cloud's mouth. The silence spell Cloud had cast around the room when he'd gotten back from the bathroom would ensure they weren't disturbed, and that no one would hear the sounds he could pull from the normally quiet teen but _him._ However he saw no reason to mention that to the mercenary.

The blonde wanted him so far gone that he forgot, he was supposed to be keeping quiet.

Dragging his teeth slowly and carefully up the other man's erection he licked the tip before pulling away just enough to ask his next question.

"Still want me to stop?"

He smirked as the stubborn young man used the pause in Cloud's ministrations to attempt to collect himself. Smug smirk still in place Cloud lowered his mouth down then other as his fingers viscously stabbed his prostrate.

"**Oh** _god_." Was followed by another tug on the belts. "Strife, you fucking tease!" The breathy words had Cloud squeezing his balls hard with his free hand, painfully hard, relishing in the tremor he caused in that already too tense body. "No dammit . . . _oh god no._ I swear I will fucking hurt you if you stop now."

Pulling his hand out from lubing and teasing Squall with his last ether, Cloud slid his own pants down to his knees, taking great satisfaction in the whimper the other made as his fingers left his body.

"Finally ready to surrender . . _Leon?_" Cloud barely whispered the question in his ear. Still that smaller body still shuddered in response to the name.

"Dammit Strife. Just . . . Just fuck me already!"

The blonde slid in slowly, drawing as many sounds from the man beneath him as he could as that much more nimble body squirmed under his, trying to entice him to move faster. His growing smirk vanishing with Squall's next threat.

"If you don't get your ass in gear, Strife I swear I will trade rooms with Zidane! I so _fucking_ swear-"

His words stopped as Cloud actually began to move with practiced ease and quick fluid movements, bring that much smaller body to the edge only to ease off at the very last moment.

"_**Cloud**__!_" A desperate plea now, yelled _just _loud enough to appease the blonde as he lowered his mouth to the brunette's ear again to whisper his own threat into it.

"Do so and I will take it as a personal challenge to molest you _everywhere_ else. . . Around the camp fire, on the battlefield . . . _everywhere_."

A whimper from the shy teen at the thought and Cloud judged that he was **almost** embarrassed enough, but he knew just how to make it better.

"I can even think of a few of our enemies that would enjoy the show."

He smirked one last time before wrapping one hand around Squall's now over sensitve erection and brought the other man screaming before he could make a come back. Cloud losing himself soon after in the tightness and the familiar taste and feel of the body under his.

As their heartbeats began to slow down Cloud rolled them so that Squall was draped over him and reached up to undo the other mans now abused wrists, before wrapping his arms around his catch.

"You know it is actually okay for you to get _attached_ to the people here. We can always just steal Sora's gummi ship and go and _find_ all their worlds. We could find Tidus's girl and let her know what happened to him, let her know he was glad to be able to help her. Meet Cecil's kid and Terra's orphans. Find out what kind of crazy princess would fall for the idiot monkey. See if the Fearless Leader manages to find a way to Ferion's garden and if not we could offer him a lift. We could meet the Pirate Queen fast enough to steal treasure from under Bartz's nose, and try some of Luneth's father's cooking to see if it's as good as he claims."

He took a deep breath before finishing his thought, letting his hands ghost over the suddenly tense body resting on top of his own.

"Unlike the rest of them we aren't trapped in just one world, and for all the times he's interrupted my ravishing of you Sora owes me at least this favour."

The gunblader raised his head slightly to take in the too knowing blonde falling asleep under him, before moving to press his lips softly against the blonde's.

"I supposed we can at that."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Okay DONE!

I really do think this song fits Squall.

Song: Name

Artist: Goo Goo Dolls

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! It will help me decided if I should ever bother with the 012 set or just toss it.

WoL/Ferion. . . .tub room . . . Squall/Cloud

-great hall...Side exit-

Cecil/Bartz...Terra/Luneth...Zidane/Tidus

and the set up of rooms encase I confused you.

Ja ne

Kat


End file.
